undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Cabrera (UFSWHG)
U2 - The Troubles Liza Cabrera, the deuteragonist of'' A Long Road to Fortune, was the winner of the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Before the apocalypse, Liza was a caring, kind, understanding girl with impeccable morals. In a stark contrasts to Ashton, she was always happy and open to other people. Her parents' deaths at the hands of the Cartel men has heavily affected her and now she is much more protective of herself. She seems to care for the safety of other people and will only agree to do certain chores if the risk level is not too high. This makes her one of finest survivors amongst the marketplace. The apocalypse has forced her to dwell into moral grayness, often watching herself caught in her own blood lust. It is not after nearly murdering Yuri Baltazar that Liza's drastic evolution from daffodil to warrior could begin. Liza's found that the world needs her to catch up with its new demands and thus, she will not let anything slow her down anymore. Her soft spot for loved ones still remain, and it is only with them that she'll regress to be the sweet and caring girl she's been her entire life. Skills Liza is keen and resourceful. Survival is her objective and will not hesitate to fight for it. But she does think ahead and try to anticipate danger, knowing when she is outmatched but her blood lust will often give her the sheer determination she desires. Surprisingly, she can withstand a great deal of physical pain for a girl of her figure. Short Bio Liza was born and raised on Tecpan soil, to an Italian mother and a Mexican father. Her life was awfully normal, as Liza grew up with cheer and glee, constantly surrounded by friends and family. These experiences taught her the value of morals and human life. Never alone while growing up crafted Liza into a sociable, confident girl. It can be said that her life was normal with a hint of perfect, as she got anything she ever wanted without even asking for it. The only anomaly in her life while growing up was her delicate relationship with her childhood friend Ashton, who proved to be her polar opposite in almost every single way imaginable. As children, both were inseparable until Ashton hit his teens and found a calling juvenile delinquency. This strained their relationship for quite some time. Luckily, Ashton was sent to juvenile hall and was thus rehabilitated, allowing them to become friends again. In high school, Liza found a second family in her special circle of friends and began to enjoy a wonderful school year together. At the start of the apocalypse, Liza became ill and stayed home for most of the beginning, only supplying herself with information of these new cannibalistic killing sprees from the news channels on television. It was soon after that the apocalypse took its toll on poor Liza when a group of cartel men began to ransack houses for supplies, unfortunately stumbling upon Liza's. Liza heeded her parents warnings and hid while the men took everything. As they did, Liza witnessed both of their deaths, shot to death by cartel men. Sometime later, Liza found herself in the streets of Tecpan, fending off a group of infected with only a sharp metal rod. A group of men, led by a man named Mr. Chet, came to her rescue and was taken to the safety of the town's marketplace. It was too late however, as these experiences essentially tore the sweet and innocent spirit into yet another victim. For more see Liza's character page here. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the third issue Liza first appears trapped in the cabin she awoke in. Having a personal note, which the Gamemaker tells her to unleash darkness in order to win, Liza is confused by the whole situation. Still, using the skills taught to her by Paloma, Liza managed to escape the cabin, where she soon understood that if she wants to win these games and make it back to Ashton then she needs to do whatever it takes to win. During her constant walking and hiding from the hordes of infected, Liza's appearance has changed to that of looking like an infected. This meant some good hiding, but this meant bad news when two contestants, David and Teresa, spotted her and shot at her. Their bullet hit her in the shoulder, and her scream alerted them that she isn't infected. Liza quickly hid and thought of ways to take them down, while the couple apologized and offered to help her. Moving to a position behind the couple, Liza planned to kill them, but her foot was caught in the muddy, loose ground, resulting in Liza tumbling down the hill and having a log go through her stomach. David and Teresa, despite Liza trying to kill them just minutes earlier, did everything they could to patch up Liza and save her. When Liza awoke she was shocked they saved her, but the couple explained that they won't these games take away their humanity and offered Liza a spot to join them. Liza was reluctant, as she thought they will have to kill each other, but felt in debt to them and so she joined the two. During her time with them she grew friendships with the two people and they helped her back to both mental and physical health. Things soon got much better when they stumbled upon Omisha and Ashton, her long lost lover. The long awaited reunion paid off as Ashton embraced her with open, loving arms. Everything was perfect. Sure, he was distrustful of the others at first, but only because of his love for Liza. Once she convinced him she was okay, Ashton settled down from his hunter mode into that of protecting Liza, although she didn't need it. Either way, life was looking up despite the situation. The group of five soon met up with another group consisting of Will, Bella, Hector and Amanda. The group had it's problems, especially between Hector and Will, but Liza and Ashton were content with their cause of escaping the island. Once the problems between Will and Hector almost caused them their lives, Liza grew to thinking. She doesn't want to see their conflict cause the death of her and her lover, nor David and Teresa for that matter, and secretly suggested to Ashton that they leave the group or kill them, in order to save the lives their conflict will cause. Ashton, being the more peaceful man, was appalled by her words and attempted to convince her that they didn't need to do that, but Liza still thought that it was the best option. After Teresa was found dead, and a giant fight erupted between Hector and Will, the couple made the difficult decision of escaping with their lives. They tried to get David to come with them, but David was to busy crying over Teresa's body, so they were forced to leave him. The couple themselves were barely able to escape the infected horde that approached, only doing so by jumping down a waterfall. Now on their own the differences between the two came to light, with Liza wanting to track down people and kill them, siting Teresa's death and the disbanding of the group as reasons, but Ashton refused to, saying they can win the games without giving up themselves. She didn't understand Ashton's viewpoint one bit. After-all, she warned their conflict would cause the death of someone, and the fact it was Teresa angered Liza, more so since David is most likely dead now. She tried to make Ashton understand that the only way to escape these games is to throw away their humanity, just for these games, but Ashton wasn't having it. Being both dirty and wanting to take a rest from arguing with Ashton, Liza went to go wash off in the river while Ashton departed to go hunt. However, as she returned, she saw a sight that instantly destroyed her. The deformed body of her beloved in the middle of the woods. She instantly ran to him, hoping his empty cold eyes would turn colorful once more, but nothing happened. Some monster killed her beloved for no good reason, as she knew Ashton wouldn't provoke someone. His death tore the last piece of humanity away from Liza. Faced with the fact that the innocent Teresa, David and Ashton were all killed had her realize that she couldn't be like them. That darkness inside her, the one that has been wanting to get out since the games begun, need to be her friend now. Liza had no problem unleashing the beast inside her, as after-all, she enjoyed it. She was going to use this beast to win these games and murder the killer of her beloved. From then on Liza was unstoppable. She fought through packs of infected with brutal ease, that in due time, she even began hunting down infected to fight, to unleash the pain inside her. Nothing helped pain more than smashing open some skulls, after-all. However, things changed when, one a dark knight, Liza spotted contestants. She snuck up into the trees near them and watched as the two, Michael and Mike Lee, sat at a campfire and had deep talks about life, fate and their lives before the games. Initially wanting to kill them, Liza soon hesitated as she saw that they were good people. As she hesitated, she could imagine a vision of Paloma next to her, telling her that she needs to survive and doing so means doing what's necessary. As she thought about Paloma's words, she could see Ashton on her other side, telling her to not give into the darkness that grows in her, as he says that he knows she is better than that. Deciding to listen to Ashton, Liza simply leaves the area, allowing the two people to live. However, Liza soon regretted letting them go, and the visions of her friends came back. Paloma claimed she needed to give herself up to survive, while Ashton told her to stick to her humanity. These visions only got more complicated when Mimi, her dear friend, jokingly told Liza that she better listen to "Asston" or she'll kick her ass when she gets back. However, Liza soon imagined another, darker version of herself, who was telling Liza to grow up if she wants to live. These visions, brought on by her fragile mindset and the affects of heat and hunger, got more complicated to Liza, who was losing touch with reality. One night, as she against a tree, the dark Liza and Ashton were both tugging at her, telling her that she needs to pick what she wants. Liza doesn't know what she wants, but as the dark Liza goes on about those she lost and will lose, Liza punches dark Liza in the face, showing she wanted to listen to Ashton and keep her humanity. The visions stopped after that as she embraced Ashton's philosophy that they don't gotta kill to win these games. Liza soon met a young girl named Audi, who held her bow at Liza and was ready to kill her. Liza told her to do what she has to do, but before Audi shoots, Liza questions why Audi wants to kill her. Is it because Audi wants to win or is it because she enjoys it? If for the first, Liza tells Audi that it doesn't have to be this way and that they don't gotta let the Gamemaker control them. Liza tells Audi that there are other ways to win these games and they don't involve killing each other. However, if it's the second one, Liza tells Audi to just let go of the arrow. Audi hesitates and thinks about the question. When Audi lowers her bow she asks how Liza intends to win the games without violence. Liza says that if they all come together and not fight then the gamemaker has no game, and as such, she will have to listen to them and let them go. Liza even says that maybe this game isn't to see who can kill everyone but to how they must keep their humanity to "win" the games. Listening to her, Audi soon joined Liza and the two girls became partners on the island. The two soon begin to form a friendship as they bond over those they lost. The two girls have some stuff in common, such as an inner monster. In due time, the two girls are approached by Bella, Hector, Mike Lee and Charlie, who have formed a group to go and find the Gamemaker. Liza and Audi quickly joining, making an alliance to end these games. The team worked well, with Liza already knowing and respecting Bella as their leader, who lead them across the island. Liza also made a friendship with the innocent Mike Lee, who she recognized as the boy she nearly killed. One night, Liza was approached by the Gamemaker, who commented that being apart of this group will bring Liza nothing but death. Liza, however, said she would rather die than let the Gamemaker control who she is. She promises that the Gamemaker will pay for what she did to Ashton and the others. The Gamemaker, however, asks if Audi will pay for what she did to Ashton, revealing that Audi was the one who took the life of her lover. The Gamemaker leaves Liza to think about that, which brings back the darkness inside her, yearing to get revenge for Ashton. Liza, however, stays calm and tells herself Ashton wouldn't want her to do that. After Mick, a rogue contestant, is spotted watching the group, they all split up to find Mick and take him down. Liza initially hunted alone, but soon bumped into the panicked Audi, who revealed Hector has killed Mike Lee and is after her now. The two young girls run from the area, but this leads them straight into a pack of infected. Liza fights them off, but to her surprise, finds Audi gone, leaving her to think Audi ditched her. As Liza escapes from the infected she is spotted by Hector, who chases her into a nearby warehouse. Cornering Liza, Hector demands to know where Audi is, and as he does, reveals they are the final three. Liza tries to talk him down, but knowing that Hector is a monster, Liza keeps a small knife behind her just in case. Luckily, Hector is shot down by Audi, who Liza was overjoyed to see. With Hector dead, Liza and Audi were the final two, with Liza assuming they would go after the Gamemaker now. Audi soon raises her bow at Liza, saying they are the last two left and that only one of them can leave, to which Audi says that she wants it to be her. Liza tries to convince Audi it doesn't have to be like this, but as Audi admits that she Liza was wrong and she loves killing people, Liza asks if Audi killed a young Latino man in the woods by slicing his neck, to which Audi confirms. This seems to turn Liza's eyes bright eyes dark. Her friend not only betrayed her but killed the love of her life. The knowledge hurts Liza, so much so that Dark Liza is seen smiling from the corner of the room. Audi says she is sorry for what has to happen, and as she is about to let go of the arrow, Liza throws a small knife she had in her pocket at Audi, nearly hitting her. Audi dodges the knife, but in doing so, Liza runs into the dark, crowded warehouse, full of boxes and rooms. Audi gives chase, but Liza is able to evade the hunter as she moves around the room, while Audi threatens to find her and kill her. Seeing a walkway up above, Liza grows a plan about how to kill Audi. Making her way to the doors, Liza breaks them open so the horde of infected can get inside while she runs over and climbs to the walkway. As Liza expected, Audi soon climbs up to the walkway, where Liza catches her by surprise. Liza grabs her friend by the hair, throwing her against the wall. The two friends proceed to enter a brutal battle as the infected surround them down below. The fight pushes the two girls to their limits, with the tides turning at many different points. At one point Audi uses two of her arrows as duel knives to stab Liza in the arm, to which Liza uses the same arrows to stab Audi in her shoulder before breaking. Liza breaks Audi's teeth, Audi breaks Liza's foot, and it only gets worse. These two girls are letting loose their monsters to battle to their deaths. Knocking Liza onto her knees, Audi grabs her bow and proceeds to choke Liza with it, gloating that Audi is a killer and that no one can beat her in doing that, while saying that Liza is just a mere victim and that she has to accept it. Audi's gloat is broken when Liza grabs a nearby arrow and swings it upwards, stabbing Audi in her right eye. The loss of her right eye has Audi drop her bow and scream, leaving Liza wide open. She grabs Audi by the neck and smacks her head down against the metal bar, multiple times, before tossing Audi to the ground. Pulling out the other arrow, Liza stabs Audi in her only left eye before punching Audi over and over again, letting loose her own monster. Liza begins to rant, proclaiming that she too has enjoyed killing, but that nothing tops the feeling right now as she beats the girl who killed her beloved. Beating the blind Audi to death, Liza says she tried to rise above her demons, who gave back in and she calls Audi not a killer but a coward. Audi, who can't speak due to brain injuries and broken teeth, only tries not to scream as Liza tortures Audi by popping out her knees and by branding Audi by carving "coward" onto her forehead. Liza then asks Audi how she feels dying and if it feels great like it is for Liza, who is enjoying torturing the life out of Audi. Having enough, Liza grabs Audi and drags her over to the edge and tells her to rot in hell before pushing her off the balcony. Audi lands in the middle of the horde, who finish off whatever Liza left, which wasn't much, all while Liza watches with a smile. The woman who killed her lover is long dead, and to top it off, Liza is the last one standing. Better yet, Liza has figured out how to balance her personality with her darkness, which she is willing to bring out when the situation when calls for it, but not let it control her. Following the defeat of Audi, the infected seemed to walk away from the warehouse, despite Liza still being there. Climbing down from the walkway, Liza walks outside where a group of people are seen clapping and cheering for her, with the Gamemaker front and center. She congratulates Liza on winning her games and says she was among the people the Gamemaker was rooting for. As the Gamemaker says this, Liza attempts to use one of Audi's arrows to stab her, but she is quickly restrained and knocked out by the guards. Liza wakes up in one of the many cells at the Gamemaker's fortress. She is confused, but soon enough, finds a man in the cell across from her. He introduces himself as Ash, and reveals that he too was apart of a hunger games, which he won. The two explain to each other the experiences they went through during their respective games and that they each tried to kill the Gamemaker, which got them locked up. The two winners are then brought before the Gamemaker, who reveals that she is searching for skilled people to join an army she is building for an unspecified goal, and promises Liza and Ash that they will be released from their prison soon and be given riches beyond their imaginations if they help the Gamemaker with her goal. First, however, the Gamemaker says she needs to run through more games to get more people. So, she orders Liza and Ash back to their cells, with some armed guards escorting them. Liza, wanting to avenge all those in the games, thinks of ways she can get out of this. Allowing the darker side of her to come out, Liza pretends to trip, and when the guard least expects it, she leaps up and bites her guard in the neck, ripping out his throat. Ash quickly catches on and snaps his guard's neck before he can get to Liza. Grabbing weapons and armor from the guards, Ash and Liza decide to get revenge on the Gamemaker, or at least die trying. The duo fight through armed guards, with Liza and Ash coming out on top and killing anyone she sends. The duo finally arrive at her control room and hold her at gunpoint, where she tries to beg, saying that if Ash kills Liza then she can bring back PJ, and that if Liza kills Ash she can bring back Ashton. The two are reluctant, but then look at each other and nod, showing that they won't let her get away with all that she has done. Ash punches her in the face and says she can't get out of what is coming to her. He waves his gun in her face, but instead of killing her, allows Liza to have the honor, to which Liza gladly takes and raises her gun. She tries to beg, but Liza pulls back on the trigger and watches as one bullet rips through the Gamemaker's throat, avenging all the lives of those who have died during her games. Killed Victims *Audi Arabela *The Game-Maker Appearances '' Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Gorgeous Category:NLO Category:Team NLO Category:Protagonists Category:Club Perfect Attendance